Reita, my Mother
by Visual-hide
Summary: Kai se réveille un matin, mais quelque chose à changer...Mais quoi ? One shot


_Coucou tout le monde Ma première fic sur les J-Rocker mdrrr Euuh Waouh c'est un peu un fic étrange !!! Mais après c'est Kai lui même qui m'en donner l'idée ! (Je vous rassure tout de suite je ne connais pas Kai personnellement !! lol J'aimerais bien mais malheureusement non ! XD _

_Bon j'espère que vous allez la lire mais surtout que vous allez l'apprécier ! _

Un matin Kai se réveilla, il sentait que quelque chose avait changé...Il regarda tout autour de lui mais tout sembla normal...

Il se leva puis sa mère entra dans sa chambre, en la voyant il se dit que c'était chez "elle" que quelque chose avait changé.

Il alla dans la salle de bain, fit sa toilette s'habilla et alla dans la cuisine.

En entrant dans la pièce il vit sont père assis à la table entrain de boire un café brulant.

Lui aussi avait quelque chose de changé mais il n'aurait pas pu dire ce que c'était.

Kai s'assit en face de son père et se servit un bol de céréale et noya celles ci dans le lait.

Après les avoir lentement mangé pendant une demi heure, il se leva et pris son sac et alla dans l'entrée, il allait pour ouvrir la porte quand sa mère commença à le gronder :

"Kai !! Tu es encore ici ?? Tu as vu l'heure !! Dépêche toi ou tu va être en retard !!"

Finalement il ouvrit la porte et sans alla sans un mot.Il n'aimait pas être à l'heure, il préférait arriver en retard, il ne savait pas vraiment pourquoi mais il le sentait comme ça.

Quand il arriva aux portes de son lycée il vit un jeune homme adossé contre un mur lui souriant.

Miyavi...Il avait l'air d'être toujours heureux malgré que son passé lui ne l'était pas.

Il s'avança donc vers le jeune homme à la coiffure plutôt bizarre et indescriptible. Depuis qu'on l'avait obligé à recoloré ses cheveux en noir, il les avaient laisser pousser puis portait toujours des casquettes.

Miyavi était comme ça si on lui interdisait quelque chose il fallait qu'il en détourne une autre.Pour lui le règlement était juste fait pour être transgresser.

Kai lui était plutôt sage, tout ce qu'il voulait c'était faire de la musique, Miyavi aussi ne jurait que par ça mais lui il était plutôt rebelle, a la fois c'était son caractère qui était comme ça mais il le faisait parfois aussi un peu exprès...

Bref pour l'instant Kai voulait être blanc comme neige comme ça personne ne pourrait rien lui interdit tellement il paraissait "gentil" et "sage" mais au fond de lui il n'avait qu'une envie, c'était de teindre cette blancheur en rouge et noir...

Un surveillant vint les prévenir :

"Dites moi monsieur, vous n'êtes pas en retard j'espère ? Sinon ça ira très mal pour vous...

-Non, nous n'avons pas cours, nous sommes venus pour réviser pour nos prochains contrôles."

Kai était aussi très doué pour mentir, il n'avait aucun contrôle en vu pour l'instant, il avait juste envie de sécher.

Pourquoi était il venu au lycée ? juste pour voir Miyavi car la ils étaient sur de se trouver.

Miyavi était le meilleur ami de Kai, mais au fond de lui il ressentait un petit quelque chose pour ce "meilleur ami".

En fait ils ne se connaissaient que depuis 2 ans, mais ces 2 petites années ont suffis à ce qu'ils deviennent complices.

Ils se dirigèrent vers la bibliothèque du lycée puis dès que le surveillant était repartit dans un batiment ils firent demi-tour et sortir de l'école puis allèrent en ville.

Au début ils n'avaient décider de ne sécher qu'une heure mais le fait de se séparer après était dur alors ils sécher toute la journée.

Ils se promenèrent puis vers onze heures se posèrent dans un parc.

"Kai ? Dit moi y a un truc qui va pas non ?

-Huum...Je sais pas...Y a un truc bizarre qui ce passe chez moi...Mes parents sont...Bizarre en ce moment je trouve...

-Bah pourquoi ?

-Bah justement j'en sais rien..."

Il soupira.

"Tu sais quoi...Viens chez moi tu verra...

-Chez toi ?? Mais y'a ta mère non ??

-Je m'arrangerais avec elle ne t'inquiète pas ! Aller viens !"

Tout deux partir chez Kai.Miyavi entra, et suivis Kai a travers l'appartement.Celui ci l'emmena dans sa chambre.

"Elle est où ta mère ?"

Il ne répondit rien.Puis la porte s'ouvra et la personne qui y entra ne pouvait être que la mère de son ami seulement celle ci n'avait rien de féminin...Elle était blonde et portait un bandeau sur le nez comme ci elle voulais le cacher !

"Kai ! Qu'est ce que tu fais ici ?

-Il y a eu un problème au lycée tout les cours on été annulés...

-Quel problème ?

-Je sais pas trop..."

Sa mère remarqua la présence de Miyavi elle lui dit poliment bonjour et celui ci se leva et lui rendit très poliment son bonjour par une courbette.Malgrès le fait qu'il soit un "rebel" il pouvait finalement se montrer très poli, bien qu'il n'ait reçu aucune éducation valable...

Elle sortit de la chambre et laissa les deux adolescent enssemble.

Ils restèrent toute la journée dans cette chambre à discuter de tout et de rien, à rigoler...

Le soir, le père de Kai rentra.

"**Ruki**! Tu rentre enfin ! On commençait à avoir faim !"

La mère de Kai semblait l'engueuler mais en fait elle souriait, contente de voir rentrer son mari.

"Pardonne moi,**Reita**-chan"

Ils s'embrassèrent puis allèrent tout deux dans la cuisine.

Peu de temps, Reita apella son fils pour qu'il vienne manger, Miyavi était toujours la.

"Dit m'man ? Miyavi peut rester dormir ici ce soir ?

-Si c'est parents sont d'accord alors je ne vois aucuns problèmes ! Mais ne vous coucher pas trop tard !

-Ho...Pour ces parents...Ne t'inquiète pas...Ils sont d'accord..."

Kai regarda tristement Miyavi...Il était un des seul à connaitre sont secret...Un des seul à savoir que Miyavi...N'avait depuis bien longtemps maintenant...Plus de parents...

Son père et sa mère sont morts quand ils avaient 5 ans et personne ne voulait s'occupait de lui...Ses grands parents avaient "disparus" et quant à ses oncles et ses tantes ils étaient "bien trop occupés pour s'occuper d'un morveux".

Il avait donc était placé en orphelinat.

Après le repas, ils retournèrent dans la chambre et discutèrent encore avant de tomber tout deux dans un profond sommeil.

Le lendemain il se réveilla et compris que tout ce qui s'était passer la veiller n'était en fait...Qu'un rêve...

Il se leva, se doucha, s'habilla, déjeuna et partit en direction du studio d'enregistrement où il trouva tout les Gazette.

"Reita !

-Hum ?

-J'ai fait un rêve étrange cette nuit !"

Tout le groupe se rassembla autour du batteur prêts à l'écouter.

"Raconte !

-Eh bin enfait j'ai rêver que..."


End file.
